


A love promise is forever... forever...

by Alex456w



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Cas loves Dean, Crying Castiel, Dancing, Love, M/M, Old Dean, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s their 50th anniversary and Castiel never aged, he looks exactly like he did when he married Dean, but Dean on the ther hand, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love promise is forever... forever...

Castiel entered their bedroom, a new suit laid completely on the bed, with it laid a beautiful blue tie, and a rose with a note on top of it all, this was Dean's doing. Smiling, he reached out for the note, it read: 

_50 years of love my sweet angel, they say that for a perfect marriage we must fall in love every day, and that is what I have done for over more than 50 years, every day I am grateful you chose to stay with me, I am grateful that you loved even more than what I could give you, with every day that has gone by, I simply fall for you, just like you did for me._

_-Love, Dean_

Castiel felt his eyes tear up, he simply wiped them and began changing, his love would be waiting for him. The suit felt different against his skin, it was warmer, as if Dean had spread it with his love so that Castiel felt himself covered with it, it was a great sensation.

Castiel approached the mirror, he watched himself, something about the image hurt him, he was the same Castiel that met Sam and Dean over 60 years ago, he never aged, he had always acknowledged it, he had always known he would not age old, yet he ignored it. But now, he realized his loved one was turning close to 90. They did not grow old together like Dean would've wanted, sitting by the rocking chairs, bothered by Sam's grandchildren, and holding each other's hands as they watched sunsets go by.

It hurt Castiel many times, Dean aways said it was never a problem, but Castiel knew that wasn't true. 

Overall, they loved each other, that was something Castiel would never deny, he loved Dean, he would always love Dean, even if they were not going together for all eternity. He was now an archangel, and he had responsibilities, responsibilities that wouldn't allow him to see Dean in heaven, somthing he still had not told Dean.

Castiel shook his head, today was not about any of that, Dean had something special planned for him, for them.

As he exited the room, he noticed the smell, it was sweet, and warm, and of very much delicious, Dean must be preparing steaks, those delicious steaks.

Castiel entered the kitchen, and there he was, cooking a delicious meal.

Dean wore a simple black suit, a red tie, and black shoes, he was now so older, gray hair invaded his head and his moustache, wrinckles all over his face and hands, his hands, they now trembled, sometimes Castiel thought how this was the man that ended the apocalypse, and defeated the darkness. Castiel observed him with such sweetness, every part of Dean still amazed him, every part of him still wondered him, as if never knowing how to explain why that was.

Dean noticed his angel entering the kitchen, he simply turned around and smiled at him, it was the sweetest smile ever, how couldn't it be, on this day, 50 years ago, he slipped his mother's wedding ring onto Castiel's finger, assuring their future together. It had been the best day ever, and ever since then, every day had been the best.

"Get your ass over here." Dean cheerfully said to Castiel.

Castiel did as told, their lips met each others', this was not strange, Castiel and Dean never thought of it that way, all that mattered to them was their love, faces come and go, but true love, that's forever.

"Happy 50th anniversary babe, I love you." Dean said, his hands touched Castiel's cheeks, making him bush intensively.

"I love you more Dean." Castiel still blushed when Dean touched him, he still made him feel unique, and special when he didn't feel like he was.

Dean told Castiel to sit at the table while he finished making dinner. 

As he sat at the table, Castiel watched Dean cook, it was something he had done for him in the last 50 years, Dean always told Castiel to sit down while he made dinner, and even though Castiel protested at first, saying he wanted to help Dean, Dean never accepted, he always said "the way to keep my angel happy, is making sure his stomach's full", it was a bad excuse, but it was overall sweet, and it actually did make Castiel feel happy.

A few minutes later and they both sat at the table, every now and then they would glance at each other and simply smile, no words were exchanged because no words were needed, their expresssions said it all.

Dean's food was delicious, and he  told that to Dean everytime he got the opportunity, "These steaks are amazing, Dean., probably your best."

"Shut up, they're not the best I've made..."

"They are." Castiel interrupted, Dean slighty blushed.

"I love you you, smartass."

"I love you, assbutt."

They both laughed, it was so simple to just treasure these moments, as if nothing else ever mattered, as if their past didn't haunt them, or as if their future didn't frighten them.

Once they were finished, Dean got up, he headed for the stereo and played some music, Carry on my wayward son, Castiel instantly recognized it, how couldn't he, Dean always played it for him.

"C'mere." Dean indicated to Castiel.

Castiel caught up to him, he embraced Dean with tenderness, and then, they simply danced, as if Dean had played a ballad, they couldn't let go of each other, it would just feel wrong.

Dean hummed gentley into Castiel's ear, it was an enochian song he had learned for Castiel, something to sing for him whenever he felt scared.

"I'll always love you, Dean." Castiel silently said.

"I know you will, Cas, I've never doubted that."

"I know you haven't."

"Promise you'll make some time in your archangel agenda to visit me at least every now and then, I know arnchangels aren't allowed into personal heavens but..."

"Dean, how did you...?"

"C'mon babe, I'm not stupid, and Sam is still a giant nerd, now with his own crew of little grandnerds, he told me about the restrictions archangels have about going to someones heaven, yet, they get a chance every now and then, so, promise you'll visit me?"

Castiel didn't notice when the tears started flowing, he loved Dean so much, and the idea of maybe only seeing him every century or so, was devastating, too much.

Dean wiped the tear from his cheek, "Babe, don't cry, it's going to be hard, but we can make it through this, just like everything else."

"Dean, I simply cannot go on without you, if it were up to me, I would have never allowed this to happen, I would have wanted to grow old next to you, and be here whenever you needed something."

"Cas, what are you talking about, we did all those things."

"Yes, but not how I know you would have wanted it to be."

Dean simply chuckled, "You smartass, I don't care if we didn't grow wrinkles together, the important thing is that you have been by my side, loving me each day for the last 50 years, I can't ask for anything else babe. Well except maybe, a whole eternity by your side."

"That is all I want as well, all I'll ever want, is you Dean."

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, Dean."

They simply stayed there, balancing from side to side, tears and smiles across their faces, not certain how things would go down in the fututre, but whatever it was, it would be ok, they would love eahc other for all eternity, even if it meant not being together for a long time. Still, you never know, things don't always go as someone would think.

It only matters that they have each other, in prescence, memory and for eternity, wherever either of them could be.

 

 


End file.
